With Friends Like These
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: It's not fun being sick, but when you have your best friends by your side, nothing even matters. Because you know they're there for you through thick and thin. A James sicky-fic with a sprinkle of Kames bromance, a silly Carlos, and a somewhat confused Logan.


**Yay! Time to torture my favorite pretty boy! Hi guys! Haha… I don't know how this story came to be. It was supposed to be a story where James was feeling insecure and he turned to Carlos for help. But walla! This sicky-fic got formed somehow. Lol.**

**So you guys know how Kendall is sick? Well, I started writing a Kendall sicky-fic as well, but it's not done yet. I might update it later today or tomorrow. Anyways… I'll tell you guys some more about Kendall at the bottom of the story, if you don't know what's going on. Meanwhile, read this! :D**

* * *

James stared at the reflection in the mirror, not liking at all what he saw. His hair was messy, eyes unfocused and glassy, hair matted to his forehead. His cheeks were tinted a rosy pink. He looked horrible. He was feverish and sick-looking, and he hated himself for it. In his eyes he looked disgusting.

He ran his slender fingers through his sweaty hair, trying desperately to comb it so that he looked at least a bit presentable, even though he wasn't going anywhere today. It was Saturday, which meant he and the guys were off work for the day. Part of him was happy because as sick as he was feeling, he had no intentions of forcing his body to dance around for three hours straight. He hurt all over, and his throat was in no mood for singing.

But then there was the other half of him that actually wanted to go to work because he knew his friends would notice how ill he looked. Maybe if they were all busy singing and dancing, he wouldn't have to deal with all the eagle eyes on him.

But, of course, he had to get sick on a Saturday of all days.

"James, are you almost done in there?"

James let a sigh escape past his lips at the sound of Kendall's voice. "I'll be out in a few," he responded in a state of panic. Turning back to the mirror, he opened the water faucet and cupped some water with his two hands, then proceeded to splash the water on his face, letting it cool his burning skin.

"Jaaaaames!"

"I'm going, Kendall!"

The brunette took one last look at his sweaty, feverish face, and then walked over to the door, opening it quickly to reveal a startled Kendall. The blonde raised a bushy eyebrow, giving his older best friend a quizzical look.

"James, you feeling okay, bro?" Kendall asked with a frown. When all he received from James was a shrug, he reached a hand to James' forehead, only for it to be swatted away. "James…"

"I'm fine, Kendall," James said stubbornly. Giving his younger friend a forced smile, he walked past the blonde and sat down on one of the barstools in the kitchen, letting his head drop on the table's shiny and cool surface. He heard a door slam shut. Assuming it was Kendall who had entered the bathroom, the pretty boy lifted his head only to find that Kendall was still standing by the bathroom doorway, eyeing the sick boy with a concerned look. Carlos, however, had emerged from their shared bedroom, holding a teddy bear to his chest.

"Hey James," Carlos said with a smile as he wiped the sleep from his eyes with his fist. He walked over to James in his pancake pajamas and sat down on the barstool beside him. "What's for breakfast?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, 'Litos…"

"Mrs. Knight and Katie went shopping." James, for the first time that morning, took notice of his little brunette friend curled up on the couch reading a book. "Make yourself something, Carlos. You too, James."

James sighed. He felt too sick to eat. He just knew it would come right back up.

"Oh no! What in the world am I supposed to eat now, Logie? You know I can't handle the stove, toaster or microwave. I'm gonna die!"

Logan rolled his eyes at his helmet-wearing best friend. "Carlos, there is cereal in the cabinet and there is milk in the refrigerator. Grab a bowl and a spoon, and make yourself a bowl of cereal." Carlos gave Logan a thumbs up and slipped out of his barstool to prepare his breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat, James?" Logan questioned the pouting boy.

"Nah, it's okay, Loges," James responded, tiredly. Logan looked surprised. James was always up for food. Always.

Feeling his doctor mode kick in, Logan set his book down and walked the short distance to the barstools. He sat down beside James and eyed him with curiosity. "Are you… CARLOS!"

James turned over in his seat to find that Carlos was sprawled out on the floor, carton of milk beside him with all the milk splattered all over the floor. The Latino stared up with a dazed look and a silly grin. He held up a box of Frosted Cheerios for the two boys to see. "The Cheerios survived!" he shouted with excitement.

"CARLOS!" Now it was Kendall who was yelling. The blonde stood in the bathroom doorway with his toothbrush in hand. "That was my milk!"

"It didn't have your name on it," Carlos retorted with a chuckle.

Kendall let his toothbrush fall to the hardwood floor as he walked past Carlos and grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen. "I'll clean it up. Logan, can you go to the store across the street real quick and buy a carton of milk?"

"Yeah, sure."

James watched with weary eyes as Logan grabbed his jacket from the couch and walked out of the apartment. Once there was no sight of his genius best friend, he let his head drop back on the table, eyes shut in pain. Carlos, who was now up and about, dropped down beside him and watched him worriedly.

"James, are you okay?" the smaller boy asked, cautiously. He let his hand land on James' dark brown hair, his fingers running through the pretty boy's locks. James shook his head and leaned into Carlos' touch, feeling completely drained out of energy. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, James, what's wrong?" Kendall now sat on the other side of James. He gently moved James' bangs to the side and let his hand rest on the boy's forehead. "Dude, you're burning up!"

"I don't feel good," James grumbled under his breath. Kendall and Carlos exchanged a concerned look at hearing this.

"Okay, come on, buddy. Let's get you to bed…"

"No!" James coughed into the soft fleece of his fuzzy pajama sleeve. "I don't want to go to bed, Kendall. Can I… Can I just lie down on the couch?"

"Fine, Mr. Stubborn. Come on, Carlitos, let's take Mr. Stubborn to the couch." Carlos giggled at this and took a hold of James' legs while Kendall lifted him from under his arms. "And lift!"

"Guys! Put me down! I can walk!"

Kendall grinned. "Okay, let's put him down."

James felt his heart thump against his chest when he felt the hold the other two boys had on him loosen, but he realized he wasn't falling. He was now on top of the couch.

Kendall grabbed a blanket that was lying on the couch and draped it over the sick teen, tucking it in all the way to his chin. He then lifted James' head from the couch cushion and placed a fluffy pillow underneath it. "There you go, Jamie," the blonde cooed. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay," James whispered as he buried his face into the fluffy blanket.

"Do you wanna choose it?"

"Let Carlos choose," James said with a shake of his head.

"Woo! Yay! My Little Pony time!" Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs. He popped a DVD of My Little Pony into the DVD player and took a seat on the floor near James' feet. "Thank you, James!"

James chuckled at his friend's childlike behavior. "No problem, buddy."

Kendall awkwardly stood to the side of the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. "James, you doing okay?" he asked after the movie had started. James simply looked up, nodding in response. Seeing that Kendall had nowhere to sit, the brunette moved a bit toward the edge of the couch, leaving a spot behind him. Kendall just eyed him weirdly.

"Want to lay down, Kenny?" James asked with a yawn. Kendall giggled before lying down behind his older friend and wrapping him in a gentle hug. James' eyes started to drift shut not long after that, feeling cozy and protected in his little brother's embrace.

Kendall, as well, fell asleep right after James with his face nuzzled in the crook of the brunette's neck. Carlos, however, sat on the floor, his eyes practically glued to the TV in front of him.

"Hey guys, I'm back. I brought the mi-" Logan walked into the apartment, his eyes landing on James and Kendall's sleeping forms. "Uhh… Carlos, what did I miss?"

Carlos paid no attention to his confused best friend. He didn't even acknowledge the younger boy's presence. "Go, Rainbow Dash! Woo hoo!"

Logan rolled his eyes. He needed to get new friends.

* * *

**Okay, so I don't know much about how Kendall is doing. All I know is that he is apparently sick. But being the awesome guy he is, he has been singing despite his illness and performing at the Big Time Summer Tour concerts. Guys, he had to use an inhaler for some performances. I feel so bad… But you guys know what this proves? That he is passionate about what he is doing. He loves his Rushers. I love him for that!**

**And the other day, I freaked out Big Time because I had a dream a couple of weeks back where Kendall was in the hospital, and then I woke up and found tweets saying he had to go to the hospital. But his mom confirmed they were rumors. Haha. Had a mini panic attack for nothing.**

**So yeah… Kendall is just… I can't put it into words. But I can say that I really admire him. Of course, I admire all four boys, but there's just something about him…**

**Anyway, this author's note is getting long. Bye guys! Thank you for reading! Please review. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
